Headphone systems are used in numerous environments and for various purposes, including entertainment such as gaming or listening to music, productivity such as phone calls, and professional such as aviation communications or sound studio monitoring, to name a few. Different environments and purposes may have different requirements for fidelity, noise isolation, echo reduction, noise reduction, voice pick-up, and the like. Some environments require accurate communication despite high background noise or echo, such as environments involving industrial equipment, aviation operations, and sporting events. Some applications, such as voice communications and voice recognition, exhibit increased performance when a user's voice is more clearly separated, or isolated, from other noises and echoes.
Accordingly, in some environments and in some applications it may be desirable to reduce or remove noise and/or echo components from one or more microphone signals, for enhanced capture or pick-up of a user's voice.